


The New Korean Card Captor Story #2

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	The New Korean Card Captor Story #2

2\. The Magical Book (Part I)  
Five years have passed, Kim Lo-man is now a 19-year-old high school senior. She goes to the best school in the town nearest the fishing village she and her mom lives. Even though it’s the nearest town, it’s still far away from her fishing village home. Fortunately, it’s a boarding school, which means most of her time during the semester is spent in the dorm there. During the summer and winter vacations, she will still return to her fishing village home.  
One evening during the summer vacation just before her first semester as a senior, Lo-man walks on the beach with her arms crossed, and she kicks the sand as the seawater washes over her feet. She’s wearing a white shirt and brown patterned shorts. Her mom stands at the door of the shabby cottage, watching her. She comes out of the cottage, walks towards Lo-man and stands next her.  
She let out a long sigh. “Lo-man, is the new semester going to start soon?”  
“In less than half a month.” Lo-man replies.  
There is a silence between them. Then her mom starts talking again: “Lo-man,” she turns to look at her, “there is something that I have wanted to tell you a long time ago. But I didn’t because you were too little to handle the shock of it.”  
“What is it, mom?” Lo-man asks, barely letting her mom finish.  
“You actually had an older brother who lives in Busan.” Lo-man’s feet suddenly stops kicking the sand at these words. She turns to look at her mom in astonishment: “What?”  
Her mom clears her throat and continues: “I knew you’d be this surprised when I tell you this. So I kept this from you until now.” She turns to face Lo-man: “I had a son with your dad, and we divorced when he’s 14 because your dad is such a drunkard that he wouldn’t even care for his family anymore. He walked away from us, and since then we lost touch with him. After he left us, I decided that it’d be best to send my son-that is, your older brother-to his uncle, who lives in Busan. He is a popular professor at a prestigious university there.”  
As she finishes her words, Lo-man’s eyes are already filled with tears. She turns around and starts running away in tears. “Lo-man!” Her mom runs after her and manages to catch up with her, grabbing her arm. Lo-man tries to struggle out of it, but she couldn’t because her mom’s grip is too strong and forceful.  
“Lo-man, listen to me. I’m telling you this now because there might be a chance that your sterility will be cured. If you go to Busan and live with them, they might find the best doctors to cure your infertility.”  
“Why do I have to listen to you?!” Lo-man shouts at her tearfully, “I just want to live like how I live now, without changing the status quo. I don’t want to go through the same kind of pain I went through five years ago.” She run away, crying and wiping her tears with the back of her hand.  
“Lo-man!” Mrs Kim calls out her name. She feels her heart shattering into pieces.  
The next day, Lo-man sits in her bed quietly with her chin on her knees. Mrs Kim comes in silently, as if she doesn’t want to disturb her daughter.   
“I’ve thought over it last night.” Lo-man said. She lifts her head to look at her mom, and after a brief silence, she said: “Actually, it’s not such a bad idea to meet him.”  
Mrs Kim embraces Lo-man in her arms, and says in an excited voice: “Thank you, Lo-man!”  
Mrs Kim and Lo-man goes to the school that she attends now, and goes through the procedures to drop her out of the school. She bought Lo-man the coach ticket to Busan, and she’ll depart in two days.  
Meanwhile, a traveler came for vacation to the fishing village where Mrs Kim lives. She stretches her torso as she breathes in the refreshing air on the beach. “The air here sure carries the stink of the sea.” She yawned.  
This is no ordinary traveler: in the army green backpack on her shoulders, there is a mysterious book which will later belong to Kim Lo-man.   
Suddenly, the traveler spots Lo-man on the beach, who is heading back to her shabby cottage to pack things up. “I finally found her!” she murmurs.  
She follows Lo-man to her cottage. “Excuse me!” She smiled as she reaches the cottage. Lo-man turns to look at her. She is packing up for the trip to Busan. “Do you know any pagoda in this area?” the traveler asks, “This is my first time here, and I’m kind of lost!” She giggles.  
“The Chungmul Pagoda is at the top of that mountain.” Lo-man points to the pagoda on the top of the mountain afar.  
“Thank you!” the traveler thanks her with her palms together. Then she run off towards the mountain.  
“What a crazy traveler!” Lo-man shakes her head.  
2 days later……  
Mrs Kim calls the village chief’s car to come over and pick Lo-man up, sending her to the bus station in the nearest town. When the car arrived, Lo-man said goodbye to her mom as she put her luggage in the trunk of his car and get in the car. Both are unaware that the strange traveler from two days ago are watching them in front of the pagoda at the top the mountain.  
As she sits in the coach, Lo-man found a piece of paper with her brother’s name (Kim Bae-jung) and his address in Busan. She smiles: “Thank you, mom!”  
(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
